


A Ceremony of Recognition

by decadantcollectiondestiny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadantcollectiondestiny/pseuds/decadantcollectiondestiny
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Link and Princess Zelda hold a ceremony at Hyrule Castle to recognize four amazing Hyrulians.





	A Ceremony of Recognition

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen." Princess Zelda addressed the crowd before her in the throne room of Hyrule Castle.  
"We are gathered here today to bestow special honors upon four remarkable Hyrulians. They have gone above and beyond, performing invaluable services to our kingdom and to our Hylian Champion, Link."  
Link himself stood beside the princess. It had been several months since Link, along with the help of Princess Zelda and the Divine Beasts piloted by the Champions Mipha, Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa, had struck down the Calamity Ganon and rid Hyrule of his evil presence. The kingdom was being put back together, slowly but surely.  
"With that," continued the princess. "I would like to invite the following to come forward: Prince Sidon of the Zora, Teba of the Rito, Yunobo of the Gorons, and Chief Riju of the Gerudo."  
All four stepped forward, standing side by side in front of Link and the princess. Link smiled at them. It had been some time since he had seen them.  
Princess Zelda stepped forward and faced Prince Sidon. She addressed the crowd: "Some time ago, as you may know, Zora's Domain was in danger of severe flooding from the water produced by Divine Beast Vah Ruta. When Link arrived to attempt to regain control of Ruta, Prince Sidon jumped at the chance to assist him."  
Sidon caught Link's eye and gave him a smile. Link couldn't help but smile back.  
"Bravely carrying Link on his back, Prince Sidon allowed Link to disable the floods of water, board the Divine Beast, and take control of it back from Ganon." The princess smiled at Sidon. "In Link's own words: 'He is an inspiration, a hero - and a friend'."  
Link stepped forward in front of Sidon. Being quite a bit shorter than he, he had to look up to look him in the eye. "Therefore," said Princess Zelda. "In the name of Mipha, Zora Champion, and in the name of Hyrule, we hereby present Sidon, Prince of the Zora, with the Champion's Medal of Courage."  
Sidon kneeled down and, reaching up, Link placed the medal, bright blue ribbon bearing a round golden disk with the crest of Hyrule, around his neck. Smiling, he held out his hand, and Sidon shook it. Beaming, he then pulled Link into a hug. Link could hear the cheers of several Zora behind him.   
"Next, Teba of the Rito," said Princess Zelda. "Divine Beast Vah Medoh, while under the control of Ganon, had been a source of terror for the Rito. Teba, a highly trained archer, was determined to bring down the beast."  
Link watched as Teba stood stoically, looking at the princess. Then, as if aware of Link's eye upon him, he turned his head and gave him a wink.  
"Teba drew Medoh's fire, despite getting injured by its cannons in the process, and allowed Link to disarm the cannons, board the Divine Beast, and defeat the evil within." The princess raised her voice so as to be heard by all in the room. "He is a noble warrior, one that the Rito, and all of Hyrule, should be proud of for many generations to come."  
"Therefore," said Princess Zelda as Link came forward, "In the name of Revali, Rito Champion, and in the name of Hyrule, we hereby present Teba, Rito warrior, with the Champion's Medal of Courage."  
Teba bowed his head, and Link placed the medal around his neck. He extended his hand, and Teba shook it, nodding and smiling a silent thank you. The hoots of joy from his son Tulin echoed in the room.   
"Next, Yunobo of the Gorons." Yunobo started and looked straight ahead at the princess.  
"During the dark time when the Divine Beasts were under the control of Ganon, Death Mountain was under near constant bombardment of magma bombs from a restless Divine Beast Vah Rudania."  
Yunobo rocked back and forth on his feet. Link hoped he wasn't nervous in front of such a large crowd.   
"Using the power known as Daruk's Protection, passed down to him from his ancestor, Daruk, he was able to be shot from a cannon and subdue Rudania, thus allowing Link to board the Divine Beast and rid it of Fireblight Ganon."  
Yunobo smiled shyly at Link as the princess continued. "He stepped forward when no one else could to assist in the return of Divine Beast Vah Rudania to the powers of good."  
Link smiled as he took the medal in his hands and faced Yunobo. "Therefore, in the name of Daruk, Goron Champion, and in the name of Hyrule, we hereby present the Goron Yunobo, descendant of Daruk, with the Champion's Medal of Courage."  
Link placed the medal around Yunobo's neck, and reached out his hand. Yunobo shook it rapidly, with obvious excitement and joy, a beaming smile on his face.  
"And last, but not least, Chief Riju of the Gerudo." Riju nodded at the princess, her eyes shining.   
"For some time, Gerudo Desert had been exceedingly dangerous to traverse due to the lightning attacks from Divine Beast Vah Naboris."  
Riju nodded solemnly. Link was amazed that, at such a young age, she was composed and graceful, a powerful leader.   
"With the aid of the Thunderhelm, the Gerudo heirloom, Chief Riju allowed Link to stop the beast's rampage, board it, and return the final Divine Beast to our control."  
Riju's jewelry made tiny tinkling noises as she bowed her head, smiling at the floor. "Hyrule will be forever grateful to her for her immense bravery, without which the final piece of the puzzle would still remain."  
Holding the final medal, Link smiled at Riju, who smiled warmly back. "Therefore, in the name of Urbosa, Gerudo Champion, and in the name of Hyrule, we hereby present Riju, Chief of the Gerudo, with the Champion's Medal of Courage."  
Link placed the medal around Riju's neck, and when he reached out his hand, Riju shook it with both of hers.   
Stepping back to stand beside Princess Zelda, Link met the eyes of the four before him. He was glad they were here, to get the recognition they deserved.   
"Ladies and gentlemen," said Princess Zelda, "Prince Sidon, Teba, Yunobo, and Chief Riju!"  
The four turned to face the crowd. The applause was deafening.


End file.
